<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing Through by ceruleanmilieu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587125">Passing Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/pseuds/ceruleanmilieu'>ceruleanmilieu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/pseuds/ceruleanmilieu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off-the-clock Mulder and Scully meander through what it means to be in a relationship. </p>
<p>Dialogue prompt: "What exactly are you afraid of?"  "That look on your face is concerning."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilevixen/gifts">fragilevixen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mucho thanks to Jeri <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilevixen">fragilevixen</a> for the fun prompt. :) </p>
<p>Also mucho thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrheadcanon">msrheadcanon</a> for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lukewarm water fell lightly over Scully’s shoulders as she lathered a washcloth with a shrinking piece of motel soap. The white bar’s generic floral scent intermingled with the institutional odor of liberally applied Clorox. At least the claustrophobic shower stall wasn’t dirty like the last place they’d stayed. She scrubbed her arms, then her chest, as Mulder knocked on the already open bathroom door.</p>
<p>“I can’t do another morning of continental breakfast, Scully. Do you want to wait until we get to Taos?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>He pulled his white undershirt over his head and kicked off his plaid pajama bottoms. The discarded clothes joined hers on the closed toilet lid. </p>
<p>Mulder stepped behind her, pushing her still dry hair to the side and kissing the back of her neck. He ran his hands down her arms and gripped her waist. Holding her tight, his erection rested between her buttocks. “Should I shave?” </p>
<p>“No, you’re off-the-clock.” She turned around and scrubbed his chest with the soapy cloth. </p>
<p>“Are you sure I don’t look a bit too scruffy?” He fondled her chest with one hand, squeezing her slick breast gently. The other reached between her thighs.   </p>
<p>She answered with a soft moan, her hips bucking against his towering frame. “Mulder, shower sex doesn’t really work… Water washes away natural lubrication.”</p>
<p>Reaching up to adjust the shower head, Mulder grinned, pivoting Scully around him so that the water would hit his back. He traced a line up her torso, along her jaw then lips, finally slipping two fingers into her mouth. He pulled his hand back down to her opening, coating her folds with her saliva. </p>
<p>With both hands braced on the shower wall, she looked back at Mulder. “Please...”</p>
<p>He grasped her waist and positioned himself at her entrance, careful to tease her clit before the plunge. Pushing into her, he simultaneously pulled her closer. </p>
<p>Water splashed on his back and deflected around her as he thrusted into her warmth. As his pleasure built, he slowed things down, reaching around to caress their joining.</p>
<p>“Oh God!” Her knees shook. </p>
<p>“Shhhh…” Mulder whispered. </p>
<p>She let out a low moan and buried her face in her forearm. </p>
<p>She stood on her tiptoes and pushed back onto him, encouraging him. Penetrating deeper devolved into frantic fucking. He pulled her hips relentlessly as he stared at the ouroboros.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. “Are you close?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. God, you’re so tight.”</p>
<p>She threw her head back and bucked backwards against his erection. “Mulder! Oh fuck, I’m close!”</p>
<p>He matched her pace, and a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. The water scalded his back, as she convulsed around him, panting as she finished. </p>
<p>“Mulder, I’m sorry...bad timing.”</p>
<p>Sliding out of her, Mulder gripped his cock and pulled her to face him for a kiss. He pumped up and down his length, moaning into Scully’s lips. She held him close, her hands shocked by the shower’s heat. His arm muscles jerked back and forth, as he finished, slickly between them.</p>
<p>He slouched down, resting his head on her shoulder. “We made it work.”</p><hr class="hr"/>
<p>Everything marking them as federal agents sat in the trunk of the rental car in nondescript luggage. Their cold and precise black suits were carelessly intertwined in Scully’s suitcase, flashlights and guns packed away in Mulder’s. They sat in the front of the Ford Tarus looking like two people for whom an average American wouldn’t expect to receive an IRS audit from. Sweater and jeans. Cardigan and capris. </p>
<p>“He’s going to think it’s weird that you call me Scully.”</p>
<p>Mulder turned the car’s ignition. “Why is that weird? It’s your name.”</p>
<p>“That’s true I suppose, but my name’s also Dana.”</p>
<p>The light hum of the poorly tuned radio kicked on, and the cactus green stucco motel faded in sight and memory.  </p>
<p>“Okay, Dana.”</p>
<p>Scully ran a hand over his bicep and leaned over the center console. “Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she said with a slight grin. “Because you look a little on edge to me.”</p>
<p>“What edge? The Grand Canyon,” he joked. “It’s just brunch.”</p>
<p>“Mulder…”</p>
<p>“I’m about to meet your brother, the one who doesn’t hate me. Yet. For the first time. I’ve gotta make a good impression, and all I can think of is this morning.”</p>
<p>Scully blushed. “He’s not a mind reader, so we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Even if he’s not a psychic, I bet he’s gonna know something’s up.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean with us,” Mulder said. “Has it occurred to you that he’ll think we’re… uh, dating? Showing up to mimosas with your co-worker is a little odd.”</p>
<p>“Who said we weren’t an odd couple?”</p>
<p>“Scully, I just want to get our stories straight. What do you want to tell him about us?”</p>
<p>She sighed. “‘Hi Charlie, this is my partner Fox Mulder and we’ve been sleeping together for a month. No, Mom doesn’t know. And he’s not as bad as Bill says.’”</p>
<p>Mulder feigned shock: “Bill doesn’t like me?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think he’s crazy about me lately either,” she said. “I don’t know Mulder, I haven’t really thought about what to say. It’s just that we’re passing through and I haven’t seen him since Christmas before last. This really wasn’t how I imagined telling anyone.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to,” he said. “I could grab a coffee at Starbucks while you two catch up.”</p>
<p>“Mulder, no. I want you to meet him,” she said. “We can mention it if it comes up—he won’t tell Mom.”</p>
<p>Mulder’s eyes narrowed and he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. </p>
<p>“I would say they’re estranged, but that seems a degree much in their case,” Scully said. “He’ll still answer the phone if she calls, but they’re not exactly close.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine anyone being on bad terms with your mother.”</p>
<p>She placed her hand on his thigh. “I can.”</p>
<p>Mulder glanced over at her. “So do you want to?”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “Want to what?”</p>
<p>“Tell your mother. About us.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we will at some point. This will sound strange, Mulder, but I kinda like this—how it is now.”</p>
<p>“How is it now?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It’s something that’s only between us two. Something that we’re still figuring out.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said, his brow furrowed. </p>
<p>“Not ‘figuring it out’ in a bad way, Mulder. It’s just that it’s complicated. Working together, being together…”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying we should tell Skinner,” he said.</p>
<p>She laughed.</p>
<p>“It’s your call, Scully. I’ll follow your lead.”</p><hr class="hr"/>
<p>The glossy red door loomed large. Ornate carvings on the frame contrasted with a simple kitschy purple and teal sign reading ‘Mi casa es su casa’. Studying the woodgrain and brushstrokes, Mulder dug into his empty jean pockets. </p>
<p>"What exactly are you afraid of?" Scully asked. </p>
<p>"That look on your face is concerning," he replied. </p>
<p>“It’s called being happy, Mulder.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>